1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved tear tab for bottle caps. More particularly the invention relates to a tear tab used with bottle caps having vertical score lines extending upward from the bottom edge of the cap skirt. Ribs extending along the side edges of the tear tab and up onto the exterior of the cap skirt are located immediately within the score lines.
2. Description of Related Art
The cap illustrated and described in detail herein is in many respects similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,270 which shows a "non-spill" cap now commonly used in the bottled water industry. It will be understood, however, that the principle of the present invention may be used with caps of different construction.